The Happily Ever After Part
by words end here
Summary: Brooke Davis might just get her happily ever after, however will Peyton stand in her way? Post season five finale, BL. Oneshot.


**The Happily ever after part**

**A/N: **Picks up from the minute the season five finale ended. And its told in the second person from Brooke's Point of view.

--

"Listen…I have two tickets to Vegas…do you wanna get married tonight?" Lucas's husky voice traveled through the line, and you can't believe it. _Hello, wrong girl alert? _You think to yourself. You tuck some of your chestnut brown hair behind your ear self consciously, your eyes darting around the room, searching for an answer, something, anything to distract yourself, so then you'd have to go, leaving him without an answer. He's done it to you before.

"Lucas?" You squeak to him, wondering what the hell this man was doing, "It's Brooke." You say, alerting him to the fact that you are not P. Sawyer. The fact that you're Brunette, not blond. The fact that your best friend has been in love with this guy since…forever and the fact that he did _not _just ask you to marry him.

He smiles that goofy smile of his and says, "Yeah, yeah I know." You hear him gulp on the other end, and this is madness, because Lucas Scott does not gulp. Unless he's nervous or something. And he can't be nervous, because if he is nervous than that could imply that this is no joke, and he's proposing to you, right here, right now.

"Were you looking for Peyton?" You ask your voice barely audible. Trying to keep calm, you sit down, rigid. This is what he does to you. One minute your just friends next minute he's proposing or declaring his love. The things Lucas Scott does to you. His timing, his stupid sweet voice and everything else that make you fall for him when you know you should be a fully fledged member of "Peyton plus Lucas 4eva!"

"No, you're the one I've been looking for." He says earnestly. _You're the one. _You think bitterly to yourself. You've heard that before. You've heard it all from him. Now he's proposing. You press a hand to your forehead in complete anxiety and you feel your lips part in complete…fear. Because you're finding yourself wanting to say, _"Yes! Yes! Lucas, of course I will!" _

And you know the minute you accept, you'll lose Peyton forever.

Is it really a risk you're willing to take here?

A girl who has been your best friend since the dawn of frickin' time?

You're scaring yourself because he's scaring you. Part of you wants to rebuke him; tell him what a complete ass he's been over the years. One minutes its Peyton, next it's you then its Peyton again, then Lindsey. Well, looks like it your turn again.

"Brooke?" He asks, breaking your panic. He has that calming effect on you, and all of a sudden you're reminded he's an ass with a huge heart. He just gets it wrong sometimes. And don't we all? "Brooke are you there?"

"Yeah, yes Lucas I am." You say. You don't know what to do. Now you know how Peyton felt all those years again.

Its hard, choosing between the two loves of your life, you muse. The best friend or boyfriend…a smile appears on your lips. Boyfriend. And here he was, boyfriend, asking to become husband.

"Lucas…Lucas you can't just do this." You tell him, feeling a big tear roll down your cheek.

"Brooke, I've plenty of time to think about this," he begins and right now it sounds about that time where he begins giving that third embarrassing speech of his, "and I've been a fool. A complete fool. And I'm not going to make excuses here, I'm just sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I've been thinking and sitting here all day, wishing I could go back. Wishing I did the right thing. Wishing I'd followed my heart. I realized, I didn't fight for you, and I should have. I took the easy option when I kissed Peyton. I took the easy option when I gave that ring to Lindsey. And I know there was a time when I was in love with Peyton but our love has faded and we're not the same people we used to be. And when everything else in my life fades, Brooke you're the only one who remains."

Is he being serious here? You feel like you're about to pass out from his declaration, what the hell?

"Brooke…I understand if you can't forgive me…" he trails off, choking up, "but I need you. I love you. Years ago, you asked me why I didn't want to be with Peyton and I said, "Because the difference is, I love you!" and I still do Brooke." He says, and he sounds like he's on the verge of breaking down or something, and by that time your already in your bedroom, packing. Because you are going to Vegas, you are going to get married to him and you're going to get your happily ever after.

"Lucas I need to know," you begin, "that I'm the one." You ask him.

"Brooke…I guess I've always known. You're the one. I've never been as sure of anything." He says, completely sure of himself.

"What about Peyton?" You ask, because you know Peyton isn't just going to disappear.

"What about her?" He says simply, "She'll understand it if she loves you."

You smile at the thought of your best friend. Her heart will be broken; you're sure of it but your heart has been broken for years and is well overdue of healing. And he's the only one who can. He is the only one.

"I'm coming. Of course I'll marry you." You beam, and fear and regret and all the things that have plagued you before are gone.

"Aw, Brooke that's…this is amazing…"

_This is a dream come true._ _You told him just before you gave him away, for what seemed like forever._

"This is a dream come true." You say, confirming it.

You click off, throwing whatever you can into the suitcase and she enters, quietly.

"Are you getting married to Chase, Brooke Penelope Davis?" She beams, her green eyes lighting up.

You stand up, and she can tell that, no, it's not Chase.

"Or not?" She adds, clearly confused. "I couldn't help but hear." She flops down on the bed, and you're struggling here. You're about to take away Lucas from her.

"Peyton…that was Lucas." You say your voice raspy. Her eyes grow wide.

"You never told me you still were in love with him." She says, sadness racing through her tone. "But then again it's not like I needed to be told."

"Peyton…"

"Look, Brooke I don't want someone who doesn't want me." She says matter-of-factually. "And at least one of us gets the happily ever after part." She says, almost smiling. You fling your arms around her because she's almost accepting. "Go." She whispers.

"Will you be here when I get back?" You ask, because you've lost her before and you're sure that you couldn't bear loosing her again. Because you love her, too.

"Y'know what Karen told me the day of his wedding?" She asks.

"If you don't get what you want…you just might get something better." You say. Like you could forget a line like that.

"I'm looking for my something better." Peyton tells you.

And you hope to God that she gets it.

--

Your cab comes, you throw your suitcase in the trunk and you can't stop smiling because he just proposed. Proposed. He'll give you a ring (a new one at that) and you'll have two boys and a girl. Brooke Scott. Brooke Penelope Scott, it always did have a ring to it.

You dial Haley, because it's only right that she knows. It's _Haley. _

"Brooke, what's up?" She asks.

"What's up? What up is that I'm getting married! Brooke Davis is going to be Brooke Scott!" You exclaim so loudly the cab driver jerks up in his seat.

"What?" She asks in complete shock, because no doubt, she thought this call would be coming from Peyton Sawyer. But its not. It's Brooke. "Brooke, seriously? Oh my God, Nathan! Jamie!" She summons them to hear the news. "Brooke is engaged to Lucas!" She says, and her tone is full of jubilation because seriously. Did you ever really think Haley was on team Peyton?

"My godparents are getting married." Jamie confirms down the line to Brooke's complete joy.

"You better believe it, handsome." You say. And this is the night, the night that your dreams are coming true. It's a dream. This can't be real, surely? "Listen, I've gotta go I'm at the airport-

"Airport?" Haley asks, but you click off because your whole body is humming with excitement and possibility here.

"Thanks." You tell the cab driver, step out of the car and haul your suitcase out. Normally someone would do it for you but right now you feel like you could take on the world and win.

_Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday and I'm not sure she even knows it._

--

You run over to him in your four hundred dollar Christian Laboutin heels, fling your arms around him and envelope him in a hug.

And then, he presses his lips to yours, with all the fire and passion that's been concealed in his heart for years now. You forgot what it was like to kiss him, touch and know that you; Brooke Davis is the Queen of Lucas's Scott heart.

"I've missed you, Brooke." He says, his eyes meaning every word of it. You want to kiss him again, but your sure that if you did both of you would end up missing your flight. You take your ticket from his hand, the ticket he bought for you. Your ticket to happiness.

"Lucas…this is all happening so fast…and when you were on the phone…saying things…" You trail off because you don't even know what you were going to say. And fast is an understatement here.

"This is the happily ever after part, Brooke Scott. And in the happily ever after part, the boy is there for the princess, saying things and the princess loves it." He confirms a grin spreading on his beautiful face.

"This is it. We're getting married." You say breathlessly.

"This is it." He repeats.

_And in the end, the love between the princess and the boy__ was undeniable and true._

--

End

--

**I hope you enjoyed. BLers don't loose faith! And feedback is very much appreciated. (:  
**


End file.
